All In A Day
by MoonGemini
Summary: I'm not really good at summary's especially on this one because I'm not so sure were it's gonig to go, but Rini is a baby, some is GUY is back from Serena's past, plus some other shady character's. This is just the start of a really interesting tale! R/R
1. All In A Day

Disclaimer: Hi!! I'm back and ready to start my new chapter of Sailor Moon. Just to let ya know, No I don't own Sailor Moon Lo0o0o0o0o0 well. This is one of several chapters I have and most will be with cliff hangers. He He He He aren't I so evil? Well on with the story  
  
Title: All in A Day  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Suspense  
  
It was just a normal day at school for Serena, getting yelled at by Mrs. H for being late. Serena was just staring out the window aimlessly when it just started to rain terribly *Crash* "AHAHAH" Screamed Serena right in the middle of the lesson "Clam down class it's only rain and thunder." "Does anyone hear that??" Molly questioned "I do." said the class in unison The students gathered around the window "Look," exclaimed Melvin "it's a creature of some kind, maybe it's an alien from outer space come to take over the human race!" "Oh be quite Melvin it looks like a baby but were did it come from?" Molly asked "Well there's only one way to find out," Serena commented walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Mrs. H asked curiously "AAAWWW Mrs. H have some trust in the girl." Ian said half grinning "Shut up Ian I don't need any help form you!" Serena said half yelling and with that she walked out of the classroom to the utility closet and pulled down the steps that lead to the roof. She walked over to the edge and jumped on to the smaller roof to get what appeared to be a baby. (just think of it like this she's jumping from one building to another) She picked it up and looked at it closely and, imprinted on her blanket was the name Rini in pink. So Serena could only assume it was a girl and her name was Rini. Serena walked back to the edge of the roof and jumped on the ladder leading to the other roof but, the ladder was so old it broke on one side. Inside her class gasped frightened of what was going to happen next, Serena was already soaked and hanging onto a broken ladder with what seemed to be a baby in her hands for dear life. Then out of nowhere....  
Notes: Told you cliff hanger. I do have the other chapter..or. three. Lol I know I'm so evil aren't I. So I would like you to review ASAP I would if you wrote something 


	2. What Are You Kidding Me A Ninja?¿?¿

Disclaimer: Hi There, How are you all this fine evening? Well sorry it's been a few days since I posted the 2nd chapter. I was having issues with the computer. Any way thank you all who reviewed and my friend ~~Sprink. She got on my computer and read it then reviewed it for me (Isn't she so nice). Also I do not own Sailor Moon. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I get more reviews ^^ lol. So on with the story  
  
Title: ¿What are you kidding me a Ninja!?!¿  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Suspense  
  
The out of no where this Ninja tried to attack Serena "Give me the child now and I just might spare your life." the Ninja said "No way! If you want her then you have to get through me first." Serena staled. The Ninja stood at least six feet and was wearing all black, you couldn't even see her eyes. Serena shuttered looking at her; into her cold black evil eyes. "My pleasure" the Ninja said slyly and jumped to attack Serena and Rini but, Serena quickly jumped back onto the other building to escape. She stood there pleased with herself but, knew it wouldn't last. She took off her sweater and wrapped it around Rini the best she could to try and keep her dry. "Nice try but your going to have to try harder then that." Serena antagonized. All the Ninja did was smile slyly then attacked using her sward, trying to hit Serena anyway possible. Serena dogged all of these strikes but, on the Ninjas last attempt Serena fell off balance (typical Serena) and was sliced in her stomach, wounding her good. On the ground Serena rolled onto her back, as the Ninja was about to..  
Notes: Ha ha ha ha nice place to leave off. Lol You'll just have to read the next chapter to figure out what happens. And you know what I have the next chapter right here along with maybe one or two more ^^ I'm so evil. Well until next time c-u 


	3. Who Is This Kid?¿

Disclaimer: Hi There, Hope you all are doing well. I'm posting a few more chapters tonight!! *Crowd Cheers* I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I know they need to be longer but you know what I wanted the story to be suspenseful. If you think there needs to be more just let me know. Also I don't own Sailor Moon, plus if you have any ideas then let me know I'll try putting them in I think my story need some more of a story line anyway. Well here's what you all have been waiting for..  
  
Title: Who is this kid?!¿!  
  
Rated: GP-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Suspense  
  
As the Ninja was about to strike her one last time a blast came from nowhere and dissolved the ninja into nothing. "Serena are you ok?" "Yes Ian I'm fine but, really I didn't need your help I was fine on my own." "Yeah, yeah. Now get in here before you catch a cold." "Stop ordering me around like I'm some sort of child, because I'm not!" Serena yelled back at him. She went to the now crying Rini and Picked her up. The carried her over to the edge of the roof, and jumped onto the ladder which broke as soon as she jumped onto it, luckily she still had one hand on the ladder. This wasn't going to be easy. Then someone showed up but Serena couldn't tell who it was but, he offered his hand to help her up. "DJ thank you so very, very, very much for the help!!" "No problem Serena, but who's the kid and what happened?" No sooner those words escaped his lips Serena was in his arms with her eye's shut in pain clutching her stomach. "Sere are you ok?" He asked taking the baby from Serena's arms. When the pain seemed to pass she said "Yeah I'll be alright but that Ninja sliced me in the stomach but, I'll be fine." "Yeah right I have half the mind to bring that Ninja back and kill her my self. How dare she hurt one of my friends. They will pay!!" "Calm down DJ I'll live." Serena said laughing just a little "If we can go in now and get out of this rain I'll explain everything?¿?¿" "OK fair enough." When they both got into the class room everyone started to surround Serena and started asking a bunch of questions Is it a kid? What is it? Where did it come from? Are you ok? How did that happen? *loud whistle* "Let the women breath everyone." Ian Yelled "What have I told you about calling me that?? You know I hate it." "Sorry Serena." Ian said flushing crimson "look here's the deal, this is a baby apparently her name is Rini. I don't know what she's doing here, or how she got here but, I do intend to find some answers, as I do intend to go to base prime to clean her and I up. Amy, Lita both of you call Raye and Mina, tell them to get here as soon as possible. They both nodded there heads. "Wait you mean your just going to leave us here?" "You got it DJ think you can handle staying here for twenty minuets alone without starting a fight?" "I guess so but, inquiring minds would like some answers." "I know but I don't know if I have them all." "Well just hurry up please." "Since you asked so nicely I guess I will." Serena said rocking Rini and smiling innocently "Well I'm off and will be back soon." And with that..  
Author's Notes: Do you like?? I like the friction between Serena and Ian I think It's funny. Well until next time I'll be waiting for your reviews ^-^ bye 


	4. The Wound

Disclaimer: Hi!! I finally did it I'm writing!! YEAH I had a bad case of not enough time in the day to write. Well not to keep you waiting in suspense anymore here's the next chapter. Also I do NOT own Sailor Moon.  
  
Title: The Wound Rated: GP-13 Genre: Romance/Suspense  
  
And with that she made a tunnel and walked through it. When she finally made it through the tunnel she was in a beautiful room, her own actually it was white with moons and bunnies all over the place and light blue carpet. She locked the door so her mother couldn't get in, then she went to her window and shut the drapes so no one outside could see her. Then she quickly went over to her closet and pulled out a new outfit and tried to find an old outfit that would fit Rini. Finally after digging to the very back of her closet she found a jumper and light blue shirt with puppies on it Serena picked up a bag and started to throw a bunch of stuff in it, when it was about half way full Serena got up and went into the bathroom and started to put even more stuff in it till if was completely full. Serena then went back to her bed picked up Rini and reopened the tunnel and within seconds the were at Base Prime. It was a nice place with many rooms. She went down a long corridor to the right was her room. When she entered and clicked on the lights something seemed out of place. Serena just shrugged it off and put Rini on the floor to change her. "Well now your more wet then I thought, lets dry you off." Serena said smiling "You look so cute in your little outfit now all we have to do is brush your hair." With that Serena dug through the bag looking for the brush she threw in there. As soon as she found it she stood up turned around and threw it "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW what was that for?!¿!" "Oh my Darien it's you, you scared me to death!" Serena said putting her hand on her head which went strait to her stomach as she collapsed to the floor. Darien ran over to her quickly and picked her up then carried her to her bed. When setting her down he saw the blood on her arm and on his t- shirt, but had no clue to where it was coming from, till he looked at her shirt. He gasped at the sight. After Darien picked up Rini and put her on the couch and surrounding her with pillows, he then ran to the bathroom to get some gauze, anti-septic wash, some towels, water, ointment, and anything else he might need. When he was back at Serena's side he lifted up her shirt to examine the wound. It was deep and gushing blood but it seemed to be stopping slightly. Darien took a towel and dipped it in the water, and placed it on Serena's stomach to try and clean it up, plus he read somewhere that if you put pressure onto a wound it will stop the bleeding. About eight minutes of rewetting and applying the towel the bleeding stopped. Darien picked up the gauze and put alcohol on a piece and applied it to Serena's wound and, like instant contact she shot strait up and screamed right in Darien's ear. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, that hurts!!!!" "Sorry Serena lay back down I need to finish." Darien finished while ducking, so he could avoid Serena's swinging arms. "I'm not going to lay back down, that hurt by the way. I'm going to take a shower I've got to get back to the school, and where's Rini?" "She's on the couch over there, and I think you should slow down." "No I've got to get back I'm late as it is, will you watch Rini for me I just want to take a quick shower to clean up the you can help me with the bandages for this wound." Serena asked smiling innocently "Ok, ok but If your not back in twelve minuets I'm going in after you" Darien said grinning "Fine I'll be back" With that Serena stood up but not without feeling dizzy and sharp pains In her stomach. Serena then went into her bag and got her cloths, toothbrush, hair brush and a few other things and walked to the shower turning it to a very warm temperature. After washing her hair and body, Serena stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her soaking body, and one around her hair. Putting a towel down in front of the sink Serena brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then she proceeded to dry off and put on her clothes. After that she brushed her long golden locks of hair that were already starting to curl up into spirals. Serena finished cleaning up the bathroom gathered all of her cloths up and went down the hall back to her bedroom. There she stood in the doorway and watched Darien play with Rini, it seemed sort of vague to her. "Darien" she startled him but her turned to lock his eyes with hers 'god why do I get lost every time I look into them' "May I inquire why you were here in the first place?" Serena broke eye contact to walk over to put Rini's and her stuff in the bag she had brought. "Well I knew you were in danger but I didn't know where you were so I came here just to see if I could pin point your location, and sure enough this is where you were." Darien slowly walked over to Serena and kissed her slow and passionate, pulling her in more Serena gasped breaking the kiss. Looking down sheepishly she whispered "Sorry" "No I should say sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, lets but a bandage on you so your wound won't get infected. Now go and sit on your bed." Darien instructed as he kissed her one last time on the top of her head. Serena did as told and sat on her bed. Three minutes later Darien was applying antiseptic cream while Serena was holing up her shirt. When he was done he stood up and went to pick up Rini who was sleeping, then walked over to the bag that had all of Serena's and Rini's things in it. "Are you ready to go?" "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice, lets go everyone must be wondering where I am." 'DJ's going to kill me' Serena waved her hand and the tunnel opened to take them to there destination school.  
  
Authors note: Done it took me a while but I got it. This is also one of my longer chapters. Lol I know I have done nothing but cliff hangers but this time I wanted to finish it and there wasn't really anything that I could make suspenseful so till next time this is MoonGemini signing out. 0oo0o0o0o0 almost forgot and PLEASE REVVIEW!! PLEASE I said please 


	5. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: Hi all!! I hope you have enjoyed previous chapters. I really like the feedback I get. I've been working really hard on my writing, got it taken away eight times. ^^ I know but I need to get it done right? Well on with the story.  
  
Title: Flashbacks Rated: PG-13 Genre: Romance/Suspense  
  
Serena took Rini from Darien's hands and took a hold of his hand. Serena took a deep breath and ran through the tunnel as fast as she could, dragging Darien with her. When they arrived back at the school the class was sitting in a very uncomfortable silence, Serena and Darien ever hear. "What's so wrong with everyone?" Darien Inquired "Everyone just wants to know where you've been. And how come you're with Darien?" Ian hissed his comment dripping with venom. "Hey leave her alone, man, why do you always have to be on her case." DJ said offensively "Thank you DJ but I think I'm going to handle this one on my own." Serena said nonchalantly "Darien knew I was in trouble, so he went to base prime to see if he could pin point my location. Luckily he got there when he did that Ninja cut me deeper then I thought" Serena paused the lifted up her shirt just enough to show she wasn't messing around "So if that answers your questions I need to go to my locker I don't think I'm going to be in any more of my classes, therefore I won't need my books." Ian didn't say anything just moved out of her way. Serena handed Darien Rini and went over to her desk and started to dig through her purse taking out a small black bag, a watch, an unknown mini compact, and a book. Serena then picked up her books and went up to Darien to get her bag, then left. "You got her all worked up," Molly commented "She'll live" Ian spat "Just exactly who are you, why do you treat Serena the way you do and what gives you any authority over her and what she does?" "Ask Serena I think she's the one who should be telling you not me." Ian said "Hey guys we got here as soon as we could." Mina said Raye standing next to her "Hey Mina, Raye" Serena said from behind them "Hey." They said in unison "Come on we've got work to do." Serena said laughing "All right but what's with the all dark colors?" Mina asked a little curious "I wanted to go with a kick ass dark look why dose it look that bad?" Serena asked Serena was wearing a dark blue plain shirt with dark blue jeans and white shoes; her hair was down and as it dried it curled up into blond spirals that reached her mid back. " No I think it looks good mysterious like." Raye commented "Anyway we have some work to do and a kid to worry about." Serena said "Serena" Darien said "Yes." Who is exactly is Ian to you?" Darien asked "You mean besides a big jerk, well he's someone from my past, who was suppose to come back and warn me about the future, and train me."  
  
::Flashback zone1: "It's windy out here" Linda commented "Very" Amy added "I don't know I love the wind it feels very good." Serena said "Are you crazy!" Linda and Amy said in unison "Trees are being blown down to almost breaking point." Amy said Serena's clothes were flowing with the wind and her hair was on ends by the wind going in every direction. "I don't know as far as I can remember I've loved the wind scene I was really little." Serena commented defensively "You have ever scene you were little trying to be blown down by the wind." a male voice cam from behind "And how would you know, and who are you? Amy questioned "I know because I've know Serena scene she was born and I'm Ian. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be getting to school I don't want to be late." Ian said "The bus comes here though and how do you know me I have no clue of anyone named Ian." Serena questioned once more "I know where the bus comes but I like to run it's a lot faster, and I'm sorry you don't remember me little one." With that Ian walked the other way and left leaving the girls to wonder what that was all about ::End of Flashback::  
  
::Flashback zone2::  
  
"Hey Serena wait up. Ian yelled "Yeah you need something because I really have got to go Raye will kill me if I'm late again." Serena said stopping "Here I needed to give you this I'll see you later" Ian gave her the note and left. Serena just took the note and ran to Raye's house "Serena your on time for once, good, let's get down to business." Serena sat down and opened the note  
  
Serena,  
  
Meet me at the starlight tower at midnight  
  
::End of flashback::  
  
::Flashback zone3::  
  
"Sailor moon are you alright?" Tuxedo mask asked "yeah but there attacks are getting stronger every time we fight them." Serena said getting up from the ground "Master Sage!!" a voice came the monster was turned into dost blowing into the wind "Where did that come from" Sailor Jupiter asked "Remember Midnight" with that they saw the shadow disappear "Who is that man?" Sailor Venus said  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
::Flashback zone4::  
  
'All right where is this guy? He's late'  
  
"I'm over here." a voice cam "Who are you?" Serena asked "I'm a man taking orders it's your job to figure out who I am." "What was it that was so important that you drug me out here at midnight?" "There is danger on its way, you need to train a lot harder then you are to be prepared. Also there is someone from the future who is supposed to came and visit you. I don't know who but you must remember the past and you have to start preparing. Your test of worthiness is coming do it right." "Who are you I need to know non of it's making since to me." Serena said in distress "It's alright little one it will all in due time." 'Little one' "Ian!" "you finally figured it out." Ian said well time for me to go I have things to deal with. Till next time." Good-bye  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
Authors notes: Done finally. That one took me forever I hope I get the next ones a bit better. Well till next time c-u and don't forget to review!! 


	6. The Answers to the the Questions

Disclaimer: Hey!! I'm here once more. I'm writing lots for you I hope you like it On with the story  
  
Title: The Answers to the questions Rated: PG-13 Genre: Roamnce/Suspence  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sad.lol.. Sorry about the delay but I had a bad case of writers block but I'm all better now, I have an idea rolling in my head all to get up to the end.Till next time...c-u  
"So all in all Ian is someone from my past, he's here to train me, and if I'm right and all of the puzzle pieces fit Rini is from the future and I must protect her from the danger that is here." Serena said "That all would make scene." Amy said "Yes, but who is Ian to you?" Darien still wanted to know "Yeah what is your relation to Meatball head?" Raye said "They still call you that?" Ian chuckled to himself "Well if you still can't figure it out I'm her OLDER brother from the past, and I was sent here by our mother to help guide her into someone." Ian said "What?!¿!" Everyone said in unison after a moment of recovery Amy asked "Who is this someone your suppose to guide her into?" "Well I'm not allowed to say." "What is that suppose to mean?" Serena asked, "Who told you that you weren't suppose to say?" "Well really is was you who said to revile nothing of the past or future that your suppose to stumble upon it on your own." "I see. Well, now can we get sown to business there is a lot of important stuff we should be getting to like why that Ninja was after Rini here." "Serena's right we can talk about this later should we go to base prime or what?" "I think you all should stay here and explain what in the world is going on here!" Mrs. H exclaimed "The only thing we can do now is explain, so that means staying." DJ suggested "I guess your right so who wants to explain?" Serena asked "Well I think I will." Luna said As Luna explained it all Serena went back to he seat and sat down and pulled out her mini computer and started to type like there was no tomorrow. Darien still had Rini and was rocking her in his arms it felt so familiar to him but he just let it go as nothing. Raye, mina and Lita sat and listened to Luna's story like little children in a candy store. Amy however went over to Serena and tried to figure out what she was doing on that computer of hers. "Serena what are you doing?" Amy asked "Trying to get into some files." Serena said nonchalantly "Where exactly are you looking for them?" "The Moon Kingdom's data base." "What!" "Calm down, whets the problem. Darien asked now coming over to see what Amy was so interested in on Serena's computer. "Calm down! Your telling me to calm down when Serena is doing something that not even i could do. That she is doing something that not even i could accomplish and have worked on for 2 years now!" Amy said gradually springing into a yell "Wow what is it?" Darien asked Everyone's attention was now on Serena and what she was doing "I tapped into the Moon Kingdom's main data base, and the reason you couldn't do it Amy was because there was a lot of red tape passwords and so forth. It was made to do that so people who weren't supposed to get in, get in." Serena said still typing away "What are you looking in there for?" Lita asked "Just to see if anything can give any answers to what the hell has been happening all afternoon," commented Serena "When did you have time to do all of this and learn how to even use a computer?" Mina asked "My mom came and told me about it and after she did it inspired me to learn how to use a computer, therefore i started to take classes and that's why I'm always late running to meetings but i didn't want to tell you guys, and with me always running into Darien that makes me even more later." "Well you could have told us that from the get go we wouldn't have minded." Raye said "Yeah and why didn't you ever tell us about it?" Lita questioned "What and ruin the image you guys have of me, and miss getting yelled at by Raye for always being late? Never." Serena said laughing "Well did you find out any information on Rini here?" DJ Asked "Actually give me a minuet and i might be able to find something out." She commented "Here we go."  
  
Author Notes: I will have the next chapter up ASAP promise it shouldn't take that long I know it's a for sure thing that it gets done soon......Well I'm going to start on the next chapter ttyl..Don't forget to review!!!! 


	7. The fire and The Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon what so ever. I told you I was going to get out more chapters. So here's this one......  
  
Title: The Fire and The Monster Rated: PG-13 Genre: Romance/Suspense  
  
"Lets see it says......................." *Wall busted in* "Where is she?" "Who are you?" Serena said now just a bit pissed off. There was this green monster with slimy looking skin and huge muscles, he was at least 8 feet tall and had dark haunting eyes that would pierce your heart just by looking at them. "Where is the girl?" He said again "Who would like to know?" Serena countered "I would now get out of my way you little girl." He said again "No you can't have her and I'm not going to let you got it, good now leave before I make you!" Serena said so pissed off her crescent moon started to appear in a glowing illumination. "I think not now step aside." The monster said once again "Never to get to her you're going to have to go through me first." Serena was now about ready to kick this monsters ass so bad he won't remember the year he was created "Time to die little moon twit." the monster said grinning evilly. He then proceeds to blast her into the wall and you heard a little escape of pain form her lips. "You'll regret that." Ian said "Thanks I couldn't of said it better myself." Serena said "are you guys ready?" They nodded in unison "MOON COSMIC CELESTIAL POWER" "MERCURY COSMIC CELESTIAL POWER" "MARS COSMIC CELESTIAL POWER" "JUPITER COSMIC CELESTIAL POWER" "VENUS COSMIC CELESTIAL POWER" "We are the Sailor Scouts here to fight evil and protect the innocent against scum like you." "Well I see there's going to be a little challenge to get to the child, well come on and try to do your best because your not going to win!" The monster said "Then I guess you never had a does of Moon power because you're the one who's going to wish they were dead not us!" Sailor Mars said "Fine then." He said "Lets get to it." Sailor Moon said "First off I want you guys to take the class to Base prime so there safe. Second I want you to stay there alright, I have it here." "Sailor Moon, That's outrageous you can't do this alone, no matter what you think you can do." Ian said "I don't want to here, you have your orders now go!" Serena said "Fine, but be careful." DJ said "No worries, and No fear." Serena winked After they were gone and it was just Serena and the monster, the monster started to blast Sailor Moon like there was no tomorrow. Sailor moon countered this attack with her Moon Tiara. Not doing too much to the monster. The monster decided it would be good to try out some hand-to-hand combat and Sailor Moon was at a disadvantage because she was never really any good at it. He kicked he down to the grown and had her by her wrists 'causing her to shreak out in pain at the applied pressure. Just as he was about to make his final blow six figures appeared and shot at the monster but not without also hurting Sailor Moon more then the monster. "Sailor Moon are you ok?" "Yes DJ I'm just fine." She said as she was getting up, but winced in pain as she applied pressure onto her ankle. "You all are going to pay for that you do know it." The monster said "Give us what you got, because we can take it you no brained moron." Sailor Moon said The next thing the monster did was make a bright light to were everyone had to shield there eye's then he blasted them all making Ian fall unconscious, finally he made a ring of fire around all of them. "Just try and get out now you twits." The monster laughed evilly, then disappeared "DJ are you ok?" sailor Moon asked? "Yeah I'm fine just have a big headache now" "Ian are you ok?" Sailor Moon asked "Ian.. Ian.Ian.Are you there? Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina any of you" "Sailor moon we have to get out of here." DJ Said Just then the fire bells went off at the school, that was there signal that they were more then likely to die there. "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sailor Moon screamed She started to inhale to much smoke and all you could here was her coughing and then she passed out "Serena hold on I'm coming" DJ said He picked her up and took her outside the building everyone stared aimlessly at them. "Serena, are you ok?" DJ asked *lots of Coughing* "I'm fine but where's Ian, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina?" She asked "There still in there I couldn't get to them, I'm sorry." DJ said this while hanging his head "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Serena, She tried to run back into the building but a few firemen, and policemen stopped her "Miss you can't go in there." "I don't care let me go now!!" She screamed She struggled through them for a minuet and finally fell lose of them and ran back into the building............  
Authors Notes: Cliff hanger *dun dun dun* What's going to happen next.....only I know and I would post the next chapter but I'm tired and I have classes n the morning so your just going to have to wait.. Till next time.night.night 


	8. Secrest of the Cratle

Disclaimer: sorry it took so long to get this out my computer completely crashed so I had no internet access for a while but with out further a due here's the story  
  
Title: Secrets of the Cradle Rated: PG-13 Genre: Romance/Suspense  
  
Serena ran into the building through a bunch of fire up to the steps and right down the hallway, behind her the structure was falling to the ground and she was barley escaping the burning heat from the fire. When she got to her classroom all she could see was the fire. Se jumped flames nipping at the end of her skirt. When she was in the clear and could see Raye and Ian she noticed there was a black illuminating light around them, She quickly ran over to them to see if they were ok. She barely got a pulse on Ian, but on Raye it was a lot stronger. When she was about to try and get them out of there, they disappeared into nothing. Serena went to see if anyone else was there but saw no one. Serena was devastated in a moment of misery she scream so loud that everyone outside could hear her. She fell to her knees in tears and agony. Finally after what felt like an eternity she got up and started to walk back out side. As she walked down the hallway she noticed that the only way she was going to get out was if she walked through the fire, Serena really didn't care she saw no reason not live with her friends gone all except Darien so she risked it. As she ran through she didn't even feel the heat of the fire but saw a white light around her like a shield, Serena didn't understand it but just kept going. When she got to the entrance of the school DJ ran up to her with a blanket. "Are you ok? Where are they?" DJ asked "There gone. Can we just go now?" The now crying Serena asked "Ok came on I'll teleport." He said just as the news reporters were running up to them they disappeared into thin air back to Base Prime "Serena what happened Darien questioned as he saw only DJ and Serena come back Serena ran into his arms and started to cry harder. "Darien there gone all of them a fire started and I ran...back...and they were gone...there gone...and there not coming back..." Serena choked out the entire sentence in between her sobs almost make in her in audible. Then as quickly she was in Darien's arms she was gone, disappeared. "Where did she go?" Darien asked "She's in another Dimension, but there's no use she's not coming back until she's calmed down and who knows what she's going to do." DJ Said going over to the main data base computer "She could come back and no one would notice." How can she get into other dimensions? Molly asked "She's only done it a few times but when she has she was really pissed off or really upset." DJ said thinking "I think it has something to do with her past. We've tried a bunch of tests and things and it doesn't seem to have anything to do with being Sailor Moon, also she seems to have a lot of sleeping powers that have yet to be awaken "Do you know where she is? She shouldn't be out there all alone like this not in the state she seems to be in." Darien said "That's what I'm trying to find out.... Wait I think I got it! Damn it!! I hate it when she does this; she's made it so no one can find her she's really up set she would never just not let us know where she is. I hope she's alright." DJ said more worried now then just about ever. "Well what do we do now that she's gone?" Darien asked "I don't know," DJ, said, "We could put in her computer and see what she was looking at before we got here." "Alright then lets see." Darien went over to Serena's bag took out her mini computer and hooked it up to the main database. After twenty minuets of typing and trying to get back to where Serena was they got into the Moon Kingdoms database. "Wow Serena was right this was hard to get into." DJ said "Lets see what do you want to see first?" Darien said "Why don't we see if there is anything in here on you and Serena?" Melvin said "All right if you want to." DJ went into the article area and typed in "Princess Serena and Prince Darien" and a bunch of articles came up but the one that stuck out was "Secrets of the Cradle" "I wonder what that's all about?" DJ said in curiosity. "Lets see." Darien said It was the last article on there and it was dated a week after the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. They clicked on the article and Darien read it  
  
"After a year of marriage Prince Darien and Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom have given word that they have conceived a child and it is due sometime in June. The only problem is now that the Kingdom is destroyed and Serena is still with child. The baby will be frozen until she again meets her true love and then and only then after a Year and two month of knowing one another the baby will come out of it's frozen state and grow into the new Prince/Princess. This is the secret of the cradle the myth that will baffle all."  
  
"Darien How long have you know Serena?" Molly asked "One year and Six months." Darien said realizing now what the whole message really meant. "It can't be Serena can't be but we never and it how?" Darien said confused "It says you were both pregnant back then and that when you two meet and fall in love that the baby will come out of it's frozen state as an embryo" DJ said, "we have to find her and fast she has to know." Darien said  
  
"It's going to be no use your not going to be able to find her we've already tried." Michelle said, "How did all of you get here?" DJ asked "We know what happened Trista told us and she even showed us the article so we know every thing you do." Amara said "Why are you here then?" Melvin asked inspecting them "Serena needs our help she can't do this on her own no matter how much she thinks she can." Hoturu said, "Were just going to have to wait for her to come back." Trista said  
  
Author Notes: I only have a few more chapters to go (about five) *Tear* o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 well I'll be busy with the sequel that's right there's going to be a sequel and I have a lot of it done *HeHeHeHe* and your not going to know any of what's going to happen lol *evil grins* Well I want to get onto the next chapter see you on the flip side  
  
~MoonGemini P.S. Ian the character in the story has noting to do with you my friend helped me with some of the names and she like Ian so that who we chose lol sorry to burst your egoistic bubble ^_^ 


	9. Dimension

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat I do not own Sailor Moon *cries* but I do own DJ and Ian they are mine so don't even think of stealing them and thanks to all of you who reviewed I appreciate it. On with the Story  
  
Title: Dimension Rated: PG-13 Genre: Roamnce/Suspence  
  
"Where am I?" Serena said still crying not knowing were she was, yet the place looked vaguely familiar "Your on the Moon Kingdom Serena." Queen Serenity said "Don't you recognize it?" "No I don't although I know I should." Serena said sadly "Why are you crying my dear?" Queen Serenity said "Everyone's gone Lita, Mina, Amy, Raye, and Ian, there all gone and they're not coming back." Serena stated to cry harder. "My dear look inside do you really think that there gone, after everything you've been through with them you still think they would give up the fight that easy?" "I don't know." was her only reply "Well that's really not why you're here." Queen Serenity said sadly "I brought you here to talk to you and tell you some information. Calm down you'll think of someway to save them I'll even help you if you want, just don't give up and you will succeed." For the first time Serena looked up to Queen Serenity she stood about two inches taller the Serena and was wearing her beautiful royal silver gown that almost touched the grown. Her eyes were still ocean blue and her hair as silver as her gown. "I understand now what is it that you needed to tell me?" Serena asked drying her tears "Well your not going to be happy about this but your pregnant and I wanted to be the first to tell you and I thought you should get an explanation about what was going on." "What!! What do you mean I'm pregnant I can't be pregnant there's no way. How??" Serena exclaimed "Well back on the Moon Kingdom you and the Prince were married for about a year and you finally had gotten pregnant. Well about a month after the announcement the Kingdom was destroyed and as you know you were sent to earth, but you were still with child and the baby was just frozen. Well as legend has it when you met your true love the Prince of Earth after a year and two months the baby would become unfrozen and become the new heir to the throne." "Well Darien and I have known each other for one year and six months. So that means I'm four months pregnant and didn't even know it." Serena said "That's why you're here I wanted to know if you were and to make sure everything's OK." Queen Serenity answered, "Now if you would sit down I want to run a few tests to see what's going on in there." Queen Serenity patted Serena's stomach and Serena sat down in a trance like state "How am I ever going to tell my parents they'll have a cow and dad he'll kill me." Serena said almost twenty minuets later "I will tell them for you if you want and explain everything to them so they will understand." Queen Serenity offered "Would you I don't know what to do. What did the tests say?" Serena said grateful for Queen Serenity's offer "Well they confirmed that you are in fact pregnant and you are looking at mid July for your due date. Also now that you know you're pregnant you can expect all the signs of being pregnant morning sickness and all of that." Serena just looked at her like she way crazy "I also brought you here to talk about what you were doing for a thousand year before you were born into the present." "Wow I always thought that I was just born a thousand years into the future." Serena said "No you weren't actually you were training for the future learning all about martial arts, potions, how to handle spirits, premonitions, freezing time, astro projection and a whole bunch of other odds and ends. When you were born I thought that was all lost to you, but it turns out that it was just hidden in your mind. With your consent I want to release all of that information and let you go back to your dimension. If that's alright with you?" Queen Serenity questioned "That's fine with me I think I'll need some time alone after this. Serena said tired Queen Serenity closed her eyes and concentrated on releasing all of Serena's memories and thoughts. Queen Serenity and Serena were glowing in a bright crimson color. Ten minuets later Serena was in another dimension sleeping and Queen Serenity was watching her from her crystal ball in her chamber. Serena woke up from her slumber after what seemed to be years. She sat up and looked around her but all she saw was darkness. After healing her ankle the best she could Serena was about to go to Base Prime but her mom came back to talk to her again. "So your finally awake." Queen Serenity commented "Yeah I guess i was tired after all of those memories and information." Serena stated back "Well i just came because i remembered that i needed to give you something that might just help you." Queen Serenity answered "Well now may i inquire what that might be?" Serena asked "It's a book that you had back in the Moon Kingdom, you defeated many enemy's with this book. It's "The Book Of Twilight". I think you remember how to use it. I'm going to go now and i think you should get back to your friends they need you now." "Thank you mom I'll see you later. I love you and don't you forget it." Serena said this and her mom disappeared. Serena looked at the book it was very old with a brown cover and a crescent moon like symbol and some other mystical symbol on the front. On the top of the book was the title engraved in cursive type writing. On the side were you open the book there was a lock and she remembered that there was a password that went to it. Serena waited a moment and then deiced that she should be getting back to Base prime. Opening the tunnel she walked through and left.  
  
Authors Note: That's it for this chapter I hope you liked it, I worked on it for forever and some. Well see you next time ^_^ Review because unless I get 5 of them I'm not putting up another chapter and I mean it *Smiles evilly* 


	10. Note To All

Hey all,  
  
I would post a new chapter but...sadly I haven't gotten any reviews, so I refuse to!! sorry I got to draw the line somewhere......well I'm headed for vacation in a couple of days, and I just thought I'd tell you I'm not going to be back till the first of September, and I might just find it in my heart, if I get a few reviews to put up a new chapter ^_^ (maybe I'm not so evil after all...nah) well till September good luck all and have a good rest of the summer!  
  
~MoonGemini 


End file.
